Luan Circus. hahaha Get It? (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
(Luan Puts A Banana in the Floor to Prank Alex the Lion) 22:56, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Alex: Stop it! 22:58, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Luan: sorry Alex. Lion on This (Laughs) Get it? (Next when Luan Pranking Horton when Horton sees Alot of Peanuts when He's Happy but Suddenly there's Alot of Leafbugs to Tickle him) 23:02, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Horton: Luan! 23:02, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Luan Praking Some Characters) **1: Marty being Hit a Pie on the Face. **2: Gomez sliding down to The Stairs. **3: Squidward got Attacked by Jellyfishes to Zap. **4:P.T. Flea gets Flamed in the Fire. (like Looney Tunes) **5:Matilda being Throwed Alot of Apples. 23:06, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Get it! 23:06, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (at the Gathering Room) Gomez: That girl was So Crazy! Squidward: he Scared me Like the Joker installed of Spongebob! Marty: not A Crack-A-Lacking Squidward! Horton: that Girl Was So. CRAZY! 23:10, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Matilda: And she threw apples at me 23:10, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 P.T. Flea: and she Burned Me! Vitaly: Dat Pranky Girl is A Crazy Girl! Squidward: Well thank me Later Vitaly. 23:13, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Matilda: I have to tell Red about this 23:13, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 P.T. Flea: hey, what's This? (Reading) Luan's Circus and Laughter? Well, Well, Well that Girl Is soooo crazy. Lets go the Circus. All: REALLY? 23:16, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Matilda: And it's today? 23:17, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 P.T. Flea: hhhmm.. Today. (at Today in Circus and Laughter) 23:18, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Where is everybody? 23:20, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Squidward: (to Luan) Well, Well Well, you Must be The Spongebob Number two! 23:21, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: No i'm not! 23:21, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Gomez: your Pranks and Laughter is Really Crazy. 23:21, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: No it's not! 23:22, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Squidward: then Why are you Pranking Us? Luan: Well. Do you Want to Be Millionary? well this is My Circus. and my Laughter. P.T. Flea: well i got My Circus Bugs. and this is Vitaly and the Animals. there circus animals big And Small. 23:25, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Matilda: And what are these apples for? 23:26, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Luan: Throwing Trees. (laughs) Get It! All: (laughter) Squidward: all right Luan. You P´romised us to Doing Pranks for Everyone. Got it? Luan: all righty. P.T. Flea: then who Will be Ringmaster? Luan: Me. (ding) 23:31, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Gloria: Let the show begin! 23:31, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (at Circus) Luan: Ladies and Gentlemens. Presenting the Big and Famous Laughter. Luan's Circus and Laughter! now 1# Presenting: Slim and Francis in Bee's (Fanfare Begins) Slim: Tra-la-la-la-la.Spring's in the air. And I'm a flower with nothing interesting to say. A Bee! Editado por Betito9016 23:44, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Melman: I'm a buzzing Bee! 23:42, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Melman chasing Slim and Francis) (All Laughter) 23:45, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Matilda (Acts with a cloud costume) 23:47, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Melman: on No a Cloud. Buzz buzz buzz. (All Clapping) Luan: Thank you thank you. 2# They will do Cannonballs with Marty, Stefano and Squidward Begin! Skipper: (About to Launch the Trio a Cannonball) Fire In the Hole! 23:50, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Stefano: oh yes! 23:52, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 BOOM! (they Doing Moves after the Cannon Explotes) 23:55, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Thank you very much. 3# Will do Trapeze with Alex, Gia and Matilda Begin! Editado por Salqueen3783 23:57, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Alex, Gia and Matilda are doing the Trapeze) Gia and Alex: (whooping) Matilda: Now this is fun! (All Clapping) 23:59, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Thanks very Much! 00:00, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Luan: now 4# Gomez riding on Horton to Jump over the RubberBalls. Gomez Addams: RubberBalls? All right i'm goin in. Luan: BEGIN! 00:02, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Horton: I can't do it! 00:03, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Gomez: Oh That's It Dumbo! (Smacks Horton Like a Horse and she screaming in Pain to Run and about to Jump to the RubberBalls and lands on the Ground) Horton: did i Win Gomez? 00:08, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Gomez: Yes you did 00:09, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (All Clapping) Luan: and the Finale. Flaming Death! (Crowd Gasps) 00:10, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Vitaly will jump through it 00:11, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Luan: and if The mini-Ring will Flame he will Do It. Vitaly: whatever. (to P.T. Flea) Light the hoop on fire! 00:15, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Vitaly: That's Perfect 00:16, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Vitaly about to Jump the Hoop with Flames) Luan: oh my (take of his eyes) (And then he pooped sound heards) Vitaly: voila! (All Cheering and gives the Flowers on Luan and the Heroes) 00:19, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: Thanks Everybody 00:19, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (a paper news says" Luan the Ringmaster does it From Business") Lincoln: Luan. where have you Been? 00:22, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Luan: I was with my crew? 00:22, enero 7, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lynn Sr.:Let me Guess, Circus? Luan: yeah i love the circus (Laughs) Get it?! Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)